New York
by Tigeress18
Summary: Dragged to New York by her managers, Mara Leaf suddenly finds herself in the middle of an alien battle. After hours of fighting, the battle ends and Mara finds herself meeting the avengers who have more than a few questions to ask her. And when shield becomes interested in her, she has to fight to keep the things she holds dear from leaving her.
1. Chapter 1

New York, I absolutely hated it. There was stale air, cramped streets, and now aliens with energy guns. Great just great. I sighed as I darted down the street. Buildings were starting to crumble around me as I ran underneath them towards central park.

'Can't I just go home? To my quiet rainy island with trees and beaches.' I growled out my frustration as I slid into a building, dodging any oncoming aliens. I glanced around quickly, seeing no one or alien in the tiny shop with me.

"Could this day get any worse?" I growled softly as I returned to the streets. The whole trek took about 30 minutes. Along the way, I met with other people who were making their way towards the airport to get out of town. I would have gone with them, if it wasn't for the fact that my instincts were screaming at me to get to the park. I learned long ago to listen to my instincts if I wanted to live. So I moved quickly down the streets, finally arriving at central park.

And what a disaster zone it was. Alien bodies were littered everywhere as more trudged forward. Further down the street, there was four people. Three men and one woman to be exact. The woman was stunning in her black cat suit as her wavy red hair blew gently in the wind. The man next to her looked extremely tired but also pissed. His sandy brown hair was chopped short as he held his compact bow close, taking a shot at anything that moved. Then there was the red, white, and blue patriot with his sandy blonde hair and shiny shield. Its symbol reminded me of the war hero Captain America. The last man was another blond (seeing a theme here) whose hair was down to just his shoulders, a large red cape draped off his shoulders as he held a thick hammer in his hand. Altogether, they looked ridiculous but very serious as they watched the approaching aliens. They also appeared to be talking into their ears so I assumed another person was nearby.

Turns out that I was right, as a man in gold and red armor flew over my head with a huge whale thing following him. My jaw almost dropped from just the sheer size of the beast. But just I was about to scream, a man appeared from behind the group. He was wearing raggedy clothes and had salt and pepper hair. I took a few steps forward when I noticed that the man in armor was leading the beast to the poor man. But then something shocking happened, the man started to change. His skin turned green as he grew in size and muscle. Before I knew it, the man punched down the beast's nose and crushed its skull into the street. Its body curled over itself and started to fall towards the group.

"Move." I mumbled the word as I started to run towards the group in hopes of saving at least one of them. But before I got there, an explosion in the beast's tail saved the group. I stopped and felt my neck hairs stand up. I rolled to my left, just barely missing an energy shot and ran into a crumbling building beside me. An alien roared in anger at having missed me and charged into the building, searching for me. I took to the center stairs, leaping where I could and jumped for the railing. I pulled myself over, just barely missing another energy blast that destroyed the entire railing. I continued to run, feeling my heart pumping with extreme adreliane.

"What the Hell! What was that?!" I shouted as I grabbed onto a pillar beside me, swinging around and slamming my feet into the alien's head. I let go and follow its body, crushing its skull with my body weight. A group of aliens rounded the corner, raising their weapons at me. I leaped forwards towards the window in front of me, feeling the glass shatter around me. I curled up a little watching the scene around me for a second.

The group seemed to have split up, leaving the patriot, red head, and the green man. The next second, the green man leapt towards my building that I was falling from, grabbing onto the aliens crawling out of the window after me. I nodded my thanks as I adjusted myself to land on my ass after taking some of the weight out on my legs. I landed with a heavy thump and squealed for a second, rubbing my ass to alieve the pain before testing out my legs. I stood shakily, looking around for more aliens. But what I didn't notice was the patriot and red head staring at me blankly. I sighed when I didn't see any aliens for the second and worked on moving forward. I was wobbling like a newborn foal but managed to work out the wobbling. It was then that I noticed their stares and looked to meet their gaze.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm kind of slow. I didn't mean to ignore you." I mumbled before looking around again. A large group of the aliens started moving forwards, pulling a depressed groan from me. I sighed before tightening my dirty blond hair in its braid. I took a quick look over of my outfit; a black tank top, green cotton vest top, white short shorts, and skin thin black leggings; as I pulled out a set of throwing knives from my back pockets.

"Since we have company, let's meet each other later yes? I'll take the left." I quickly charged towards the oncoming aliens. They began a barge of energy blasts as I dodged and rolled around before throwing my six knives. They each hit their marks, killing the front line with shots in the throat. I tugged my fingers, revealing small threads attached to the knives, sending them onto the next set of aliens. This continued on and on for the next three hours. My energy was slowly leaving me as I continued to add to my growing collection of bruises, cuts, and Oh My God Seriously? Stories.

By the end of the battle, I was tired, sweaty, and so ready to just invade some random house and sleep for the next three months. I trudged my way back towards central park, avoiding the alien bodies and took a seat on a park bench. I let out a deep sigh as I sank into my seat, feeling a slight breeze ruffling my hair almost like a pat on the head. A smile curled up onto my lips as I closed my eyes, resting my worn body. A few moments later, a set of footsteps thumped towards me. I ignored them for a moment, thinking it was a cop or firefighter walking by looking for civilians. But when they stopped behind me, I opened my eyes in curiosity. There stood the man wearing captain America's symbol. I looked at him confused for a moment before sitting up and staring at the sidewalk in front of me. I paused, scratching my head for a moment before falling back and landing against the bench with a loud thump.

"I'm going insane. Hallucinations, alien attacks. The points just keep racking up." I mumble before closing my eyes to ignore the man behind me.

"Um…Miss?" I groaned and turned my head away from the man's voice, hoping that my hallucination would get the hint and leave me alone.

"Miss? Please stop ignoring me. I need to talk to you." I looked up at him again. A gentle smile accompanied with baby blue eyes and blonde hair, I was defeated with one look from this guy.

"Fine." I mumble, sitting straighter on my bench. Patting the spot next to me, I waited for him to sit next to me with tiredness.

"You need to come with me. My comrades want to talk to you." I pouted and shook my head furiously.

"I'm too tired to walk for the moment. Maybe in a few minutes? Till I get feeling in my legs. Fighting barefooted isn't the greatest move." I grin sheepishly, showing my tired feet. He sighed, looked at me for a moment, before joining me on the bench.

"My name is Steve Rogers. May I ask your name, ma'am?" I giggled at his politeness before pulling my wallet out of my back pocket.

"The name is Mara Leaf. I apologize for my selfishness. I'll kind of stalling because I'm still not used to people." I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. A light chuckle from the man next to me relaxed me far better than any sedative the doctors would give me.

"So, Steve Rogers, why on God's good earth were you fighting aliens this lovely afternoon?" I asked as I leaned back onto the bench. A series of intense cracks reverberated from my spine, drawing a loud sigh from me.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you ma'am. Its military information." I pouted before turning to the man next to me.

"Can't you leave out all the secret military stuff then? Seriously, this sounds like a great story and I live on an abandoned island with no people whatsoever. I'm only here because my two managers flew out there to drag me here for a party. That's it, just a party nothing freaking else. So how did this start for you?" He hesitated for a moment, before slowly spilling things. There were a lot of blanks but I understood the reason and found this story exciting.

"So basically an alien came from a vortex, stole a magic wand that could open vortexes and control people, screwed with your world saving military before deciding to be a big ass diva, take over stark tower and open a vortex to the army of other aliens that we just fought?" he nodded as a very loud and familiar obnoxious laughter filled the air around us. I turned to see Tony Stark standing with the help of the man who turned green. I scowled before buring my face into Steve's shoulder.

"Aw shit its Stark. I'm just gonna cry. His face is beginning to invade my mind!" I muffle shouted into Steve's shoulder. He chuckled before turning towards the group of people that began to form around us. Tony smiled at me before plopping a seat next to me.

"You know you can't run away from me, Leaf. I can find you anytime I want." I groaned and lifted my head from Steve's shoulder.

"Stark. You know full well that I could disappear from any radar you have and you would not be able to find me for months if I really wanted to. But then you would just send my managers to get me now wouldn't you? Ya flipping stalker." I growled out. I slowly stood up from the bench, feeling my knees pop and my shoulder shout in protest. I shook myself for a second before turning my attention to the other people of the group.

"Blondie, I hate to be rude but you need a seat, please sit before I throw you into it." He looked at me stunned before smirking and quietly chuckling.

"I would love to see you try dear." I chuckled along with him before sticking my hand out.

"Mara Leaf. Inventor, pleasure to meet ya." He took my hand and shook it, before letting go and taking my seat.

"Clint Barton. Agent. Nice to meet you as well." I nodded before turning to the red head before me. I stared at her for a moment before smiling and letting out a soft giggle.

"I believe we have met before, you were an assistant of Pepper Potts for a while were you not? Awful nice woman she is. But I'm afraid I don't remember names well." I extended a hand to her which she took, before nodding.

"Yes, though I am an agent as well. Stark needed a babysitter and I was picked for the Job. Name's Natasha." I smiled before patting her shoulder with a chuckle.

"My apologizes, that must have been a hard partnership. I can't stand to be his business partner for more than two days and that's with bribery." A loud 'Hey' sounded from Stark as both me and Natasha laughed for a moment. I turned to the next blond taking him in for a second. This man was built like an ox with flowing blond hair that rest at his shoulders. A heavy war hammer rested in his hands as he looked down at me with slight amusement and weariness.

"Hello there, what's your name?" I ask politely, placing a hand in front of him to shake.

"Thor, Son of Odin. And you miss?" He gripped my hand firmly, taking me by surprise before I smiled at him. I returned the grip and gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"Mara Leaf, Huntsman. A pleasure to meet you, your highness." I released my grip and watched as he looked at me in slight shock before letting out a bellowing laugh.

"Such respect, you Midgardians are a strange people. So diverse." We chuckled for a few minutes. As we calmed down and the group began talking amongst themselves, I noticed the man who turned green was standing off to the side looking edgy. I made my way over to him and slowly placed a hand in front of him. He froze for a moment before looking at me with scared and tired eyes. He swiftly shook my hand before looking back at me.

"Hello, my name's Mara Leaf. What's yours?" he hesitated, looking fearful before calming himself down.

"Bruce, nice to meet you." I smiled at his timid answer before patting his shoulder swiftly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bruce, nice to meet you." I smiled at his timid answer before patting his shoulder swiftly.

"So, how has your day been going? Steve only told me about the diva alien attacking your ship and everything going nuts, so I guess hectic? Would be a correct term?" I asked, a timid smile began to appear on his features at my question.

"Yes, hectic would be a good term, though I am more relieved now that this whole situation is dealt with." I chuckled with him before nodding my head vigorously and sighing heavily.

"Yes, all this running and fighting has been murder on my feet, stupid concert jungle. All I want is my nice rainy, muddy island so I never really have to worry about blisters." I groan before promptly sitting on the ground and taking a good look at my feet. I cringed at the sight of bright red flesh and slight bleeding from glass.

"No wonder I couldn't feel my feet, adrenaline must have run to my feet and arms. Sheesh, and this one is bleeding pretty good too." I gently started massaging around the wounds on my feet, pushing fresh blood and dirty out of my wounds. A hand on my shoulder caught my attention as Bruce kneeled down beside me and started looking at my feet.

"Why are you walking around barefooted? That's both dangerous and unsanitary." I laughed at that and patted Bruce's shoulder.

"Now you sound like Pepper, God bless that woman. I live where there is no concrete, buildings, or any kind of pollution. My island is all trees and mud, with a few ponds and the ocean all around. I make sure to wash my feet every day and that takes care of most of the big problems. Injuries have yet to require a doctor so I just keep doing what I do, besides it's easier to get around a muddy island without shoes. Never really leave unless Mr. Stark wants me at one of his 'Business Meetings' also known as alcoholic parties." I stopped to look at Bruce, to see him staring at me wide eyed. But those eyes also showed a childlike fascination and curiosity.

"Island? And how long have you lived like this?" I paused before thinking back. Years were hard to count when you are having fun.

"I believe …15 years? That sounds about right, starting to get old. You can definitely hear my bones creak like there's no tomorrow." I giggled before feeling multiple stares on me. I turned to see everyone watching me with owl-like eyes.

"Yeeessss?" I ask loudly. It was Stark who stood up and make his way over to me.

"15 years? How old are you then?" he asked. I pouted before looking at him directly.

"Now I know for a fact that Pepper has told you how old I am… In fact, I distinctly remember pepper and my managers dragging you down to my house for my 30th and that was two years ago. I even went through all the trouble to build you an extravagant guest house that would hopefully match one of your floors on Stark Tower." I growled, standing up to get in Stark's face. Little beads of sweat began pouring down his face as he slowly took a step back. His hands shot up to protect his face as he started spouting out apologizes.

"Now. Now, no need to be mad, I do in fact remember that lovely house that you made. Pepper loved every square inch of it and nearly had me make a replica in the Tower. I apologize that I don't remember your age it's just that you look so young that I thought you were 26 or something like that. Ehehehe…" My growling raised a pitch as I grabbed part of his destroyed suit and dragged him towards me.

"I know she did because she asked me about everything I did with the house. However you were too drunk to remember though you absolutely loved the wolf pelt blanket that I made myself. I even gave it to pepper so that you could take it home, though you were drunk on the plane too." I shoved him back before sighing heavily and turning to the group.

"I'm 32. Made enough money with a business and product line, that I created, to buy my own island to live on when I was 17. My two head managers run the business and consult me on any major issues or ideas that they can't figure out themselves. Any other questions?" I asked, looking at the group with a stern expression. Everyone shook their heads vigorously except for Bruce who was sighing at tony and Natasha who smirked evilly at me.

"Good. Now then, I have a feeling my managers are going to show up at any minute so was there anything you needed before I disappear?" Natasha and Clint started talking into their ear pieces about my situation. Bruce gently pulled me away from the group towards a convenience store that was by the park. Bandages, Neosporin, and medical tape were taken as he had me sit on the counter. As he worked on my feet, I felt something vibrate in my butt pocket. Slowly, I pulled out my phone and saw it was a phone call from one of my managers. Dread filled me as Hal's picture filled up the screen. I quickly hit accept and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hey Hal, how's it going? Did you guys make it through the attack okay?" I shivered as silence greet my questions. I felt a stare on me as I turned towards the doors of the convenience store. There in all his glory was Hal, standing at about 6'4 with an imitating personality and muscle to back it up. My heart sank slowly as he walked closer without a word.

"Oh boy you look mad. Not the usual mad, but the, I might actually kill you, mad. I'm sorry, I know I was supposed to go the airport but it didn't feel right. Please don't kill me." I ducked my head into my knees as I gently pulled my feet from Bruce. He stood up and spread his arms wide, trying to shield me from Hal. However, that did nothing to stop Hal as he pushed Bruce to the side and stood in front of me with a glower. He looked me over, taking in the sight of bruises, cuts, and my bandaged feet while I huddled trying to protect myself from his wrath.

"Thank God." A warmth enveloped me as muscled arms pulled me into a heavy hug from Hal. My shoulder grew damp as I realized just how worried Hal was. I wrapped my arms around him and patted his back, feeling him shake.

"I was so worried. I had to protect Lucy and I didn't know where you were. You didn't show up at the airport like you promised. I thought you were killed and I was so worried…" I tightened my grip on Hall's back, rubbing my hands in a soothing manner.

"Hey, Hey, calm down. I'm right here. No one's gonna kill me today or anytime soon okay? I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise, I ended up helping protect people and get them to the airport. Deep breathes, there ya go. Just need to calm down." After another moment, he calmed down and let me go. Tears streaks stained his face as I wiped fresh ones from his eyes. Relief gleamed in his eyes as he relaxed against my hand.

"Now, where is Lucy? I imagine she has a speech for me on my recklessness and getting hurt." He paused for a moment before his eyes widened in panic. My own widened as an unthinkable thought was thought.

"You didn't." I asked in fear. No response but an expression matching mine. Dread overwhelmed me as I began thinking of all the places she could have gone.

"When did you take off to find me?" he looked deep in thought before answering with a worried tone.

"Just before I found the park, I smelled your blood about a block from here." I sighed realizing that she wasn't that far from here. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. Patiently, we waited for her to answer. While we were waiting, Bruce returned and started working on my feet again though he sent a few glares to Hal. It was on our fourth attempt that she answered.

"You are so dead child. When I get my hands on you, I'll bury you under 10 ft of concrete so you can suffer in this place you call a wasteland." I shivered at the horrifying image before I focused on the problem at hand.

"Where are you?" I asked, there was a pause followed by a little shriek and whine as Lucy stepped over an alien.

"At Central Park I think, I see a group of people standing around a bench out there." I smiled before speaking to her again.

"Good, I want you to go to those people, we're close by, I just need to finish something and I'll be right over okay?" a sigh sounded from Lucy's side before I heard her heels clicking on the sidewalk.

"Yea okay, just get over there quick okay? I don't want to look like a weirdo." She stated. I snorted before saying something that always got a rouse out of her.

"Stark's in that group so I'm sure you'll be fine." The moment the word stark left my lips, I heard an almighty shriek and looked to see Lucy running towards the group with her purse in her hand. The next second, stark was on the ground KO'ed by a direct hit from Lucy's bag. I busted out laughing as Hall sighed in aggravation. Below me, Bruce was also laughing though not nearly as hard as I was before letting go of my leg. He motioned for Hal to pick me up and we walked towards the group to see Steve trying to pull a pissed off Lucy off of stark who was smart enough to stay on the ground.

"You little bastard. If you didn't have your damn alcohol party today then I could have been at home safe from these goddamn aliens. But nooo, you want to get drunk and socialize by dragging us here to watch you get hammered!" she shouted. Her face was almost ruby red from her outburst. I snorted at the sight before her attention was turned to me.

"You." I shivered as Lucy slowly walked towards me with her purse spinning around her fist at frightening speeds.

"Now, now Lucy I know you're mad. I'm sorry, I was helping people get to safety and aliens started chasing me and I just ran. I'm sorry!" My hands shot to my head in a pitiful attempt to protect it as I listened to Lucy's footsteps come closer. I felt Hal shake as the footsteps stopped and there was a pause. Suddenly, pain flashed through my leg as Lucy's bag stuck it. I yipped before being enveloped in a hug. Angry words where mumbled into my shirt as I opened my eyes to look down at Lucy. There was an adorable pout on her lips as she hugged me and Hal. I smiled, ruffling her hair a little before looking back at the group. Everyone had a small smile on their face as Bruce walked over to look at Barton who had moved to stand by Natasha. I frowned when I noticed that Tony wasn't still knocked out on the ground. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and started laughing when I found him hiding behind the bench, glaring through the boards at Lucy.

"If you ever do that again, I'm gonna stick a collar and leash on you. You scared me half to death with that damn stunt you pulled. If I don't ever have too, I'm leaving you on your island and never coming back." I winced when she said that and pouted down to her.

"Ouch my pride. You know that island won't be the same without your constant ranting about bulldozing down everything, even Christopher likes you now." She growled and pulled back to level a heavy glare at me.

"Your pet is absolutely crazy and I swear he enjoys scaring me every chance he gets." She shouted, silently cursing Christopher in her head.

"Well, I'm sure we can work on that when we get back. That is if Mr. Stark over there would let us leave?" I asked curiously towards the billionaire. He quickly stood from his hiding spot behind the bench before Lucy could see. He cleared his throat to make a sarcastic remark but was interrupted by Steve.

"Actually you need to see Director Fury before you can leave. There will be a debriefing and paperwork to fill out." I paused, tilting my head to the side as I tried to think about where I had heard that name before.

"Director Fury? That sounds familiar. Lucy, didn't we meet a man by the name of Fury at my island? He kind of just showed up. Dark-skinned right? With an eye patch and really serious attitude?" Steve nodded as Tony stared at me in shock.

"Fury found your island? How the hell did he manage that? I don't understand this. One doesn't simply find your island. Hell, I still can't find it." I chuckled at him before looking up to the sky.

"He followed Hal and Lucy there. The island still scrabbles with sensors but he managed to follow them through the electric storm. The funny thing is that he ended up jumping out of his plane to get to my island. Poor guy hit the ice water instead of the beach. Had to wait two days for him to warm up enough." A smile stretched over my face as I spotted a plane with mirror tech flying overhead, silent as the wind.

"Anyway, I'm willing to wait but I want food and a bed sometime today. My feet can't bare the pain any longer!" I cried dramatically as I stretched over Hal's arms to appear to "faint" which caused Hal and Lucy to snort.

"Such a drama queen, well you heard her. Food and bed now stark." Lucy barked as she leveled a glare with him.

"Why me?" he pouted as Lucy raised her hand and started to tick off her fingers.

"Your business meeting, Alien Attack, Alcohol, and you're a freaking billionaire." He shrugged as he turned and started to walk away from the park.

"True, well, I know this great shawarma place just down the road. Let's just hope it wasn't destroyed in the attack." With that, we all headed towards food and warmth.

The next week passed by so quickly. I meet Fury, shocked him when he saw my face before he proceeded to throw a notebook at me, demanding that I write down everything that happened before the attack and during. So the next few days were spent filling that notebook with everything I could think of that had relevance to the attack and the week before that transpired. Tony was kind enough to give me a room during that week. It had been strangely quiet in the tower, most of its residents out and helping with the debris or filling out paperwork.

By the end I was dead tired and felt that my fingers were going to break if i wrote another sentence. When Fury gave me the go ahead to leave, I all but ran out of that room towards the deck. Hal and Lucy were already there with my wonderful plane, _Silver Lining._ That poor plane had been through the worst with me and was my home for the first year I lived on my island. There were several storms we had made it through that could have torn a commercial airplane apart. Thankfully my little cessna made it through with little more than a few scrapes and scratches. Her body glittered as I jumped into the pilot seat and started to prepare the plane for takeoff.

"HEY! Aren't you forgetting something?" I turned to Lucy, who was pouting at me. I frowning, anxious to get home.

"I don't think so, I've got you two. What else could I be forgetting?" She pointed outside where the avengers were standing, watching us. I stared before looking at my plane.

"Right...Guess I'll drive the other plane. You guys want Stark or Bruce?" Lucy glowered before getting out and grabbing Tony by the ear and throwing him into the plane as soon as I got out. I blinked and watched as _Silver_ took off down the strip and out into the ocean. I growled, walking towards one of the Quinjets.

"Come on guys, we got quite a flight and I personally don't want to wait much longer. If SHE gets there first, I'll be dead before I land this hunk of junk." I sighed, knocking on the quinjet as I entered and took over the cockpit. One by one, the rest of the avengers filed in and took their seats. Clint walked up and sat in the Co-pilot seat, gearing up to help me fly the plane.

"Just a warning. When we hit the storm, don't try to help me. You don't know where everything is, I'd hate to crash this poor thing on its first flight." He looked to me bewildered but was quick to reply.

"Okay, but if you're trying to kill us I won't hesitate to kill you. Just a warning." I smiled at the threat before calling to the rest in the back.

"It'll take two hours to reach the island. The last half hour is going to be rough so I suggest getting some sleep while you can." A few of the Avengers took my advice and settled in as we took off. The next hour and a half passed without incident as we flew over the Pacific Ocean. However, I could see a storm in the distance, swirling grey clouds that flashed with lightning. I smiled in anticipation, guiding the plane closer towards the storm's howling winds. One particularly loud clap of thunder woke the avengers in the back, causing me to chuckle quietly.

"Everyone hold on tight and don't let go, it's about to get rough." As soon as I finished saying that, the plane began to rise as the wind pulled us closer. I smacked Clint's hands as they instinctively reached out to steer the plane.

"No, we need to go up and around. Just take deep breaths and don't grab anything. We're about to hit the fun part." I yanked backwards, forcing the plane to do a roll before we started to dive into the storm. Its roaring winds and heavy rain pelted on the window as I tried to keep the plane on a straight course. I could hear shouting in the back and held my breath that Mr. Green would wait a few minutes before coming out to play. The plane shuddered and shook as we started to see the ocean closing in on us. I smiled and positioned myself to the pull.

"Hold on!" I shouted to everyone as I watched our plane fall closer and closer to the ocean below. Shouts of protests rang throughout the plane before being cut off as I pulled hard, trying to pull the plane with me. Just a second before hitting the water, we pulled up and follow the ocean surface towards the island that soon came into view.

"We're here!" I shouted in glee before beginning to pull up. The storm circled around and above the island, leaving a protective barrier. The eye of the storm left a large patch of clear sky and sun which lit over the whole island.. The Island itself wasn't very large, a decent size with a volcano rested on one end. It gently sloped down to cover the rest of the island in green. A large house sat on the other end of the island. Hand built, with two floors and seven bedrooms, the house seem to. A smaller house rested beside it, covered in a small forest. We soon began our descent down, moving towards the volcano. Clint moved at that moment, looking around for something.

"Whats up? Need something?" I asked, watching him push a small button between us. When nothing happened, Clint pressed it a few more times before looking at me confused.

"How do you open that thing? Or is it an automated door?" I looked at him in confusion before bursting out laughing. I snorted as I adjusted our angle to miss the volcano.

"That's a live volcano, it's not a landing pad dear. I made everything here on my own and I don't want to disturb the only thing that could destroy it. There's a landing strip closer to the house." I began to turn the plane with one wing almost touching the volcano as we looped back towards the house.

"Then why did we go to the volcano?" I smiled before pointing out the window to the ground. He looked and was stunned to see herds of animals moving towards the house with us. There were a few wolves who were keeping up with the plane, while some of the slower animals walked behind us as I flipped out the landing gear.

"Have to let the neighbors know I'm home. They get so worried sometimes, plus it lets Christopher know that I've got guests." I stated as we slowly approach the ground. A bump and a few squeals later, we landed and made our way out of the plane.

"Now, nothing should try to hurt you. This is only the small predator group that roams this island. If you need help with things, let them know. Stark helped me with a small project a while ago that allows animals to understand our words. No it doesn't allow them to talk back but they are more expressive since they understand our words more." I noticed Christopher walking up behind the guests.

"Christopher, if you scare these folks, they won't hesitate to turn you into a pelt. Everyone this is Christopher, he is an ocelot." They turned around to find Christopher behind them with his head down low. His tail swished in agitation as he slinked forwards towards me. I patted his head and started looking up to the sky.

"Lucy's not here yet?" Christopher shook his head and looked back in the direction we came from with only dark swirling clouds filling my vision.


End file.
